Hermione Granger really hates periods
by the-shiny-girl
Summary: Hermione's having a really difficult week. She has to put up with Draco as they share a common room and a bathroom. Snape's picking on her more than usual and as if that's not bad enough, she's on her period and she really hates it...COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione Granger really hates periods**

1. chapter

Hermione Granger was laying in her bed, but she was too nervous to sleep. It was Wednesday and a first day of her period. Hermione really hated periods. Well, she wouldn't mind having them if they were normal and not painful. Sometimes she envied her female friends. Neither of them ever complained about cramps. Like that wasn't enough she needed to share a common room with Draco Malfoy. He was the last person she wanted to live with while on her period. What was she gonna say to him when he notices something's wrong? Because he sure will. How can she hide what's happening? She would be grateful if her cramps were normal. In magazines she read that there are a lot of girls who have cramps, but she was positive that no one suffers like she does. Sometimes it gets so bad that she feels sick and starts shaking. And not to mention the dizziness.

She bit her lip in frustration as she remembered she forgot her pills at home. _How could I be so irresponsible? How can I survive this without my pills?_

In a wizard world there are no pills for cramps. Then a thought accrued to her. _Maybe there's a potion that could help me. How else do women here survive their periods?_

She lost herself in her thoughts for a minute. Quickly remembering everything she ever read, she realized she never came across a potion for relieving cramps.

_Maybe I could- No, I can't go to hospital wing._

She would die of embarrassment if she had to confess her problems to anyone. She still clearly remembered when her mom forced her to go to the doctor and explain her problem. In that moment Hermione really wanted to just pull out her wand and Avada Kedavra herself.

Sighing, she stood up and began to think about her options. Who had enough knowledge of potions to help her? Suddenly Snape's image appeared in her mind, but she immediately pushed that thought away.

_He really is a Potions Master, but there's absolutely no way I could ask him for help. And what are the chances he would want to help me?_

Finally she decided she would just have to deal with it without potions or pills. It was already dark outside and past curfew. Everything was quiet and nothing could be heard, except Hermione's breathing. After a few minutes of trying to fall asleep she remembered she left her book with pain relieving spells on the couch in the common room. She jumped out of her bed and nearly tripped over something, but didn't try to bother with looking what it was. As she opened the door and almost ran in the common room, panic shot through her veins at what she saw there.

Draco Malfoy was sitting on the couch in just his black boxers. And as if that wasn't bad enough, he was holding her book in his hands and reading, completely sucked in the book. Hermione ran at full speed to him and almost ripped the book as she took it roughly from his hands. He looked at her, anger showing on his face:«What's your problem, Mudblood?«

"Who gave you the permission to touch my things?"she asked, hoping she hid the panic in her voice.

"I just found it laying around, the next time watch where you leave your things."he warned her.

Hermione relaxed, knowing he probably didn't figure out why she needed the book. After she calmed down, she could take a better look at Draco. When it registered in her brains that he was just in his boxers, she quickly turned around covering her eyes and sighing in annoyance. Draco just laughed at that.

"Would you do me a favor and **not** walk around naked?"she asked, still turned away from him.

Draco stood up with a grin still on his face:"What's the matter, Granger? Too much to handle? Never seen a man in his boxers?

"A man yes, but not a boy. And I do not wish to see it again, I'll be scarred for life."she insulted him, hoping she would annoy him so that he would forget about the book in her arms.

By the tone in his voice she could tell she angered him, but he wasn't stupid. No matter how much she wanted him to be.

"What do you need that book for?"he asked, suspicious of her behaviour.

"What do you care, Malfoy?"she answered and started walking to her bedroom without even looking back at him.

"Pain relieving potions and spells? I'll discover what you're up to."he almost yelled after her. He didn't like it when people walked away in the middle of conversation. Nobody walks away from Draco Malfoy.

As soon as Hermione was in her bedroom, she locked the door behind her and took a deep breath. She knew Malfoy would try and figure out why does she need that book. She shouldn't have reacted the way she has, now he's suspicious._ Merlin, what have I gotten myself into?_

Since the day she found out that Malfoy of all people will be a Head Boy, she has been in a bad mood. It was completely unexpected. She didn't notice how smart he was, she just saw him as annoying and evil. Well, it seemed that he was the smartest boy in the class._ How could I miss that?_ She thought. She put the book on her desk and then threw herself on the bed. Tomorrow's gonna be really difficult day. She was positive that her cramps will start tomorrow. They always start the second day of her period. As she closed her eyes, her mind traveled to Draco and how gorgeous he looked in his boxers. She even felt her cheeks blush at the thought of it.

_What is wrong with me? Must be hormones._ She told herself than tried to get some sleep.

*

She wasn't wrong. Her cramps woke her up from a dreamless sleep. She yawned and realized she needed to go to the bathroom. Looking at the clock, she was satisfied that she woke up 10 minutes too early.

_Good, at least I'll have the bathroom first._

She could survive sharing the common room with Draco, but what she hated the most was that they had to share the bathroom also.

_We're in the magic school, for Merlin's sake. Couldn't they just use a spell and make two bathrooms?_

She slowly got up from the bed and made her way toward the closet. As soon she took all she needed she walked to the bathroom and locked after herself. Usually she didn't lock herself, not even when she was in the bathroom, but now she lived with a Malfoy and she needed to be careful.

Draco slowly awoke from his sleep, filled with dreams about girls. Plenty of girls. He smiled as he looked at the clock and realized he needed to get up. He was still sleepy and tired, but he was disciplined. Living with Lucius Malfoy does that to a person. His father is one of the cruelest people and Draco realized that at young age. Lucius was demanding and Draco had to be good at everything, which included getting up early in the morning. After grabbing his clothes and everything else he needed he made his way to the bathroom.

Hermione was feeling sick. She was already dressed and now she was staring at her pale face in the mirror.

_I look awful. Someone may mistake me for a vampire, I'm so pale._

She already felt pain in her stomach, but she knew that was still nothing. It will get much worse, she was sure of it.

"Granger, get out already!"

She tensed as she heard Draco's voice from the other side of the door.

"It won't kill you to say please." even in her state she couldn't let him talk to her that way.

"I've been waiting for almost ten minutes! Get out!"

She rolled her eyes and opened the door to find a very impatient Draco staring at her, still in his boxers.

"I won't open the next time if you act like that."she warned him.

"The bathroom is also mine, Granger. I know my rights. I'm not a Head Boy because of my looks, even though I could be."he said and smirked at her.

She gave him a cold glare:"You're about to be a headless boy if you don't get out of my face, Malfoy."

With that she pushed him to the side and started walking to her room.

"Be careful how you talk to me, Mudblood."he said after her, but she just walked to her room and slammed the door shut behind her.

She really didn't need this early in the morning.

_Oh, no. _She made a face as she remembered that the first hour she has Potions with Snape.

_Really a wonderful day!_

_*_

**Please review and tell me what you think! I think there will be at least two more chapters. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks for reviews. I'm really glad you enjoyed the first chapter! So, here's the second chapter. :)**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**2. chapter**

"Who can tell us what is a bezoar? Miss Granger?"Snape asked with his usual demanding and scary voice.

Hermione knew he was just picking on her. This was the first time she didn't raise her hand. In the last five years she always knew the answer to his questions and always raised her hand, but Snape just ignored her. Today he decided to finally notice her and that annoyed her. She knew the answer, but she wasn't feeling so well and she just wanted to be unnoticed. Snape smirked at her as he expected her to not know the answer. Hermione realized that almost the whole class was now staring at her and she just wanted to run out of the classroom. Well, Snape had that kind of an impact on his students.

Hermione turned to Professor Snape and looked him straight into his eyes. She wanted to speak with strong voice, but failed:" A shriveled, kidneylike "stone" that comes from the stomach of a goat and protects from most poisons."she answered, hoping he would leave her alone now.

"Actually a bezoar isn't a stone per se, but a hairball that looks something like a stone."Draco added with a self-confident grin on his face. Hermione looked at him and at that moment she just wanted to punch him again, like she did in the third year. Maybe that would wash his stupid grin off his face.

"Well done, Mr. Malfoy. Five points to Slytherin."Snape said and continued with his lesson.

Hermione felt she would explode with anger and irritation. _She _answered the question, not Malfoy, he just added something she would say if he hadn't interrupted her. Taking a few deep breaths, she tried to calm herself down when she heard Snape saying her name. Quickly she looked up at him and find him staring at her with a bored expression.

_Oh, Merlin, he asked me something and I didn't listen to him!_ She thought and tried to find a way to get out of this situation.

After a few second everyone in the class was staring into her again and she felt her cheeks blush. She just wanted to crawl into a hole and die, but instead she looked at Snape and said:"I'm afraid I missed that question, sir."

Something sparkled in Snape's eyes. She could swear she saw the corner of his lips twitch and he almost smiled, satisfied with himself for catching her unprepared.

"Five points from Gryffindor for not paying attention during my lesson."Snape said in his usual cruel voice.

A few students laughed and Hermione knew they were from Slytherin. She was positive she heard Malfoy's laugh too and she bit her lip in frustration.

After Snape turned away from her and continued his lession, Hermione heard Harry's voice from behind her.

"Don't worry, 'Mione, he's just in a bad mood."he said to her, trying to cheer her up.

"Really? It seems to me that he's unusually happy and generous."she said sarcastically, but as soon as words left her mouth, she realized she said it a bit too loud. Suddenly Snape's cold glare was on her again:"What was that, Miss Granger? Would you be so _generous_ and share that with the rest of the class?"

She looked down in embarrasment:"No, Professor."

"Another five points from Gryffindor for disobeying my orders."he said dramatically.

Before she even realized what she was doing, she got up and almost yelled at him:"What? That's not fair!"

In the corner of her eyes she could see Harry and Ron open their mouths in shock. Snape was taken aback by her sudden outburst, but he quickly composed himself:"Sit. _Down._ Miss Granger."his voice was calm, but demanding. Hermione slowly sat back down, mentally cursing herself for her behaviour. She looked up at Snape, who was just glaring at her with his black eyes. A few students were whispering something and giggling.

"Silence."Snape demanded and suddenly there was a complete silence.

"Your little outburst will cost Gryffindors another ten points. I suggest you control yourself or else you will be serving detentions. Am I making myself clear, Miss Granger?"he asked and gave her one of his most frightening looks.

She wasn't afraid of his detentions, but she couldn't afford losing any more points from her house, so she nodded:"Completly clear, Professor."

Snape slowly removed his gaze from her and walked away:"Good. Now, everyone turn to page 237."

Hermione was burning inside. She felt so much anger she seriously thought she would explode, she was certain her face was completely red, so she tried to hide herself behind her hair. Her hand touched her stomach as she felt her cramps getting worse. It was like they were spreading from her stomach to the rest of her body, making her weak.

"You have exactly 30 minutes to make a Swelling potion. You will find the instructions on page 237. You will work in pairs. Mr. Longbottom and Miss Brown, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley."Snape explained, but Hermione was too lost in her thoughts to really pay attention. She was awaken from her thoughts as she heard her name.

"Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy."Snape said, not trying to hide the amusement in his voice. He really enjoyed annoying his students.

Suddenly Hermione felt someone take a seat next to her.

"Are you hiding, Granger?"Draco asked when he saw her completely lost in her hair.

"Not your buisness."

He almost laughed at her:"Well, to tell you the truth, I would be hiding also if I lost 20 points from my house."

He was clearly wanting a fight. Hermione finally looked at him and wanted to say something, but he cut her off.

"Merlin, what's wrong with you Granger? You look like a vampire!"he said to her with slight shock in his voice.

_Do I really look that bad?_ She thought and then just tried to smile sarcastically at him:"Well, you look like that every day. Just shup up, Malfoy."

That made him angry. He never liked when someone ordered him around and insulted him if he was just trying to be friendly. Maybe Hermione didn't get it, but he was really just curious and slightly worried.

"Don't tell me what to do, Mudblood!"he spat at her.

"Is something wrong? Are you two not able to work together?"Snape suddenly asked from his desk.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Draco was faster:"Of course we can, Professor."

Snape nodded in suspicion, but then looked away from them and walked to Neville and his partner, observing them just in case their potion exploded.

Hermione started to read instructions in the book, but Draco already gathered all the ingredients. Hermione narrowed her eyes in slight surprise:"You aren't going to read the instructions first?"

"I don't have to. I already made this potion a lot of times."he confessed to her, completly lost in his work. Then he realized he said too much to her.

"Really? When? We never made it in school before."

He looked at her:"My father wants me to practice potions and spells during summer breaks. I know how to make almost all the potions in the book."he said quietly, hoping she would drop that issue. But she didn't.

"So he made you practice potions and spells during summer?"she asked carefully, trying to hide the surprise and almost pity in her voice.

"No, he does not _MAKE_ me. He just wants me to be… the best at everything. Being a head boy has it's price."he explained while trying to make the potion himself.

Hermione sensed the bitterness in his voice and decided to drop that issue. Suddenly she started feeling really sick, like she was gonna throw up and the smell in the classroom didn't help either. She closed her eyes for a moment, but opened them as soon as she heard Snape again:"If you're sleepy, Miss Granger, then I advise you to go to your room. This is a classroom and I do not tolerate that kind of attitude here."

She nodded, but she knew she's not going to make it to the end of the hour without throwing up or passing out. Cramps didn't bother her anymore, but her whole body was weak.

"Professor Snape? Can you come here for a moment?"she weakly asked, hoping nobody else heard her.

Malfoy looked at her in suspicion:"What? I know how to make the potion."

"It's not about the _potion_."she said through her teeth.

Snape had an emotionless face as he slowly and almost lazily walked to her desk.

"Yes, Miss Granger? What seems to be the problem _now_?"he asked, looking annoyed.

Hermione tried to sound normal as she quietly asked:"Sir, can I go to the ladies room, please?"

Draco suppressed a laugh at her question. He knew Snape was one of those professors who never allowed their students to leave the classroom during lessons.

Snape looked at her as if she was joking. When she didn't say anything, he realized she was serious. He spoke slowly:"I'm afraid that can't be done. You know what the rules are in my classroom."

"But, Professor, I _really_ need to go."she almost begged, hating herself for sounding so weak in front of Malfoy and the Professor that she wanted to impress the most.

"Miss Granger, why do you wish to go there in the middle of my hour? Can't it wait 'till the end of my lesson?"

She quickly shook her head, but that just made her dizzy:"No, it really can't! I…well, I…"she babbled, not sure of what to say.

Snape leaned closer to her:"_Yes_, Miss Granger?"

"I-I... I have problems."she admitted, hoping he would get it and let her to the toilet.

Draco silently listened to their conversation while making a potion. He really didn't understand what was she talking about. Why was she completely lost for words? That's not typical for her.

"What kind of problems?"Snape asked, his voice still emotionless and cold. He looked like he was having fun, but at the same time it looked like he was bored out of his mind.

Hermione knew she was completely red in the face. _He is gonna make me say it, isn't he? Damn him! And Malfoy's gonna hear it! Bloody men! If I said to a woman that I need to go to the toilet and that I have problems, she would understand. But men are just so…stupid!_ She thought as she struggled for words.

She took a deep brath and looked at Snape. She tried to make her voice strong, but quiet at the same time:"_Female_ problems, sir."

Realization showed on Snape's face as he slowly leaned away from her. She could swear she saw a hint of embarrassment on his face, but he quickly hid it behind his mask.

"You may go, Miss Granger."he said in a cold voice with a slight hint of sympathy.

"Thank you, Professor."Hermione thanked him and quickly made her way out of the classroom, without looking at Malfoy. She really didn't want to see the grin on his face as he made fun of her. She would have a lot of time for that in the evening.

As she left the classroom, she didn't realize that Draco's face was filled with worry and there wasn't a slightest trace of his grin.

*

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Did you like it? Did you at least enjoy? Please, tell me. Review! xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just got a review explosion, it never happened to me before. I'm really grateful for you reviews! You made my day.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**3. chapter**

Hermione almost died from embarrassment when she got up from her desk and stormed out of the classroom. She didn't have to look back to know that everyone was looking at her. When she was on hallway, safe and hidden from her classmates, she let herself relax. Then it hit her.

_I just told Professor Snape that I'm on my period. Him of all people!_

She was sure he would just ignore her from now on. At least for a very long time. And that was fine with her. If it was up to her, she would never go to one of his lessons ever again. The look of realization on his face when she told him why she needs to go to the ladies room, will stay with her forever. At least he was nice enough to let her go.

_Snape is nice? Something's really wrong with me these days!_

Her cramps were still the same, she felt really sick, but she decided to go to her room instead to the ladies room. Her hand traveled to her forehead, finding it hot and sweaty. She didn't want go to the hospital wing, she was sure she can get through this alone. No one has died from period cramps. Yet.

After a few minutes she was finally in the common room. She threw herself on the sofa, closed her eyes and tried to relax.

There was no way she could go to any more lessons today.

_Well, maybe it will pass._ She told herself, hoping for the best. Still, deep inside her she thought it would be the best if she just stayed alone in her room for the rest of the day. Then she remembered something. She can't be alone. Malfoy's living with her. And now that he knows what's wrong with her, he's probably going to make a living hell out of it.

As annoyance passed, pity washed over her. She couldn't believe his father makes him practice spells and potions during holidays. That's the reason he's the head boy.

Suddenly the doors opened and it gave Hermione almost a heart attack. She didn't have to open her eyes, to know who it was.

"Ah, here you are, Granger. Your friends are worried. They think maybe you had a nervous breakdown."Draco said as he walked to her and then stopped in front of the sofa.

She needed to pull herself together. Not wanting Mafoy to see her weak, she forced her eyes open.

He continued in a mock tone:"They still don't know that it's just your time of the month."

She gave him a cold glare:"Don't you dare use this against me."

"What do you mean?"he asked innocently as he took a seat on the chair next to the sofa.

He was really starting to annoy her:"What are you doing here?"she asked.

Draco grinned at her:"I have a free period. And I was hoping you would help me with something."

She knew he was up to something. Just the half smile he gave her sent shivers down her body and she almost forgot about her cramps.

"What are you talking about?"she asked carefully. Whatever Malfoy wanted to suggest, it couldn't be a good thing.

"Well, I was reading a book the other day and I came across an interesting fact. It seems that a woman that's on her period has some rather…_special_ abilities."he explained, the grin on his face still not leaving.

Hermione just knew he was about to ask something nasty and she raised her eyebrows:"What's your point, Malfoy? I _really_ don't enjoy having this conversation."

He leaned closer to her:"Well, I discovered that your blood can be very useful for some potions…."

The moment that left his mouth Hermione rolled her eyes and covered her ears with her hands:"I'm _not_ listening to this! You're disgusting, Malfoy!"

She heard him laugh at her as she quickly tried to get up. When she was on her feet, everything became black around her. She blinked a few times, but it didn't help. Then she realized her legs were so weak they couldn't carry her anymore. Preparing herself to fall down and feel the cold floor, it surprised her that all she felt were arms around her waist. After a few moments, the blackness around her disappeared and she could see clearly again. Then she realized who was supporting her and quickly pushed his arms away. When she looked at him, there wasn't his normal mock smile. He was actually serious and not in an evil way.

"What was that, Granger?"he asked, almost demanding.

"I shouldn't have got up so quick."she explained, trying to forget the feel of his arms around her waist. She couldn't believe herself. Hormones were making her think that Malfoy is sexy. She just hoped it would pass soon.

Soon his smirk and self confidence returned:"You can thank my reflexes for not being on the floor right now."

"Get over yourself."she spat and made her way to the bedroom.

"Where are you going? We have classes."

She turned to him:"I think I'll stay in my room today. I'm not feeling so well."

He looked at her with confusion on his face:"You mean it hasn't passed?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, your… _problems_."he answered, still confused.

She talked slowly, like she was talking to a child:"No, Malfoy. My problems usually last for a week. For a weak, once a month."then she added sarcastically:"You never heard that before?"

"Very funny, Mudblood. I meant your cramps. You still have them?"

How did she get herself into this? Having a conversation with Draco Malfoy about her period?

"First, don't call me Mudblood if you don't want another punch. Second, no, they haven't passed. I'm feeling really sick and I don't want to have this conversation. So, if you'll excuse me…."she said and turned to walk to her room.

"Yeah, you girls are really lucky. You can just say you have cramps and you're excused from school."Draco said to himself, but he knew Hermione heard him as she let out an annoyed sigh. But she didn't say anything back, not feeling strong enough for another fight with him.

*

The day slowly passed. Draco found himself thinking about Hermione and what's she doing in her room. _Is she still feeling sick?_

He rolled his eyes as he saw Potter and Weasley walking to him. _It must be something important, normally they wouldn't walk to me when I'm surrounded with Slytherins._ He thought and heard a few of his friends laugh at the sight of them two.

"What's wrong with Hermione?"Harry asked, worry radioting from his eyes.

Draco gave him one of his evil smiles:"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"You know we can't get to her. We're not allowed to go to her bedroom."Ron stated the obvious.

"I know that, _Weasel_. That's a shame. It seems that I'm the only one who has access to her."Draco grinned at him.

"We don't have time for this, Malfoy. Something's wrong with her. Why did she leave Potions?"Harry asked, worried for his friend.

Draco laughed as he remembered that scene:"Well, I think that will stay between her, me and Snape. I assure you _he_ will never forget it."

"If I wanted you to babble, I would give you a Babbling Beverage."Harry growled at him.

Draco shot him a cold stare:"Right. Like you _know_ how to do that."

"Just tell us how she is!"Ron demanded.

Draco didn't know why, but he felt like he shouldn't tell them the truth. Besides, explaining Potter and Weasley about periods were on his Never-Want-To-Do list. He chuckled at the thought that maybe those two losers before him were so stupid and maybe never even heard of periods.

"What's so funny?"Harry asked, anger slowly rising in him.

"Oh, nothing at all. I know what's wrong with her, but I'm not planning on telling you two. Weasel, maybe you should ask you sister, what her name again? Oh, right. Ginny."with that he just walked away from them two and a few Slytherins followed him.

Ron looked at him, confusion written on his face:"Bloody hell, what's he talking about?"

"No idea. He's just being Malfoy."Harry answered.

*

Hermione awoke from her dream with almost a scream. She dreamed about Lucius Malfoy. She was at his house and he was teaching her Potions, because Snape was absent.

She laughed as she thought about it. _What a nonsense. Where did I get that idea?_ Stretching out, she looked at the clock and almost didn't believe it. It was 20.21. She was asleep for almost whole day. She sadly realized her cramps were still torturing her. At least it wasn't so bad as it was in the morning.

She got up and walked out of her room and into the bathroom. She noticed Draco wasn't in the common room. When she was in the bathroom, she locked the doors and leaned on them.

_What a nightmare! This day was a complete disaster._

Draco was reading a book in his room when he heard the bathroom door close.

_She's awake_. He thought and immediately got up and walked to the common room, not wanting to lose a chance to tease her a bit.

He sat on the sofa, waiting for her to come out. Several minutes passed and she was still in the bathroom. Draco was starting to get bored. Soon he found himself in front of the bathroom door.

"Granger? Are you still alive in there?"he asked.

First there was no answer, then he heard her voice:"What do you want now?"

"It's my bathroom too. You can't be in there for so long."

She didn't say anything back and Draco leaned closely, listening for any sign that would tell him what she was doing.

Suddenly the door opened and Hermione pushed him away as she walked to the sofa and sat down.

He followed her, sitting next to her, but still away enough. She was a mess. Her hair was in a ponytail, her face was pale and almost yellow. She looked at him:"Didin't you say you need to use the bathroom?"

He didn't even try with his answer:"I lied."

She rolled her eyes.

Draco's eyes narrowed in confusion:"What were you doing in there? You look like you were beaten."

"Thank you very much."she said annoyed, then added:"I was hugging the toilet."

When disgust showed on his face, she quickly tried to correct herself:"Not literally! You really need to go out in the Muggle world. I was just sick, I thought I would throw up, but I couldn't."

His face relaxed at that:"Oh. Um…Is it that bad?"

She gave him a sharp look:"You think?"

"Well, I never heard that cramps can do that. She never had that kind of problems."he explained, interested in learning new things.

"Who are you talking about?"Hermione asked, her voice was now calm.

Draco sighed:"Pansy. I remember when she got her first period."

That confused her:"And how exactly do _you_ know when was that?"

"_She_ told me. She couldn't stop babbling about it, _everything_ about it. There was a point when I had to remind her that I'm a guy."

Hermione laughed at that. She actually felt pity for him. In her mind she was imagining Draco's face as he had to listen to Pansy.

"She was completely enthusiastic about it. Well, that passed after one day."he said.

Hermione listened to him and finally forgetting about her problems. She was actually having fun talking to Draco Malfoy.

"What happened?"she asked.

"She got cramps. Bad ones, but as I remember she wasn't '_hugging the toilet'."_

Hermione couldn't help but smile:"What do you mean by 'as I remember'? You were there?"

He nodded and made a face:"It was horrible. She was waving her wand around, casting some spells to make her feel better. None of them worked. Then _I_ helped her."he said with pride.

"Oh, really? You know a spell for it?"she asked with doubt.

He smiled at her. It wasn't a grin or a smirk, but just a smile.

"I made her some tea. Well, I ordered _others_ to make her some tea. It's the thought that matters."

Hermione laughed and then realized she was feeling better. Maybe Draco had that kind of an impact on women.

She raised her eyebrows:"Well, all that proves something. I always thought women are stronger than men."

"Granger, come on.«he pointed to his chest:«Muscles. How can women be stronger?"

"We suffer more than you men. We have to live with periods, we have to give birth… Men are just so _weak_. Sometimes I think your lives are too easy."she explained as Draco listened with amusement.

When he spoke, he couldn't stop grinning:"Well, I think you made Snape's life really difficult today."

She quickly looked away, shaking her head:"Do _not_ mention that! I don't think I'll be able to show myself in his classroom again."

"He's probably working hard to suppress today's incident."Draco said, making fun of her.

Hermione realized she was really talking with Malfoy about her period. And she wasn't feeling uncomfortable like she would feel with Harry or Ron. And it didn't seem like he was feeling uncomfortable. She probably needed to thank Pansy for that.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Please, tell me what you think! Was it worth your time? Review and make my day. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I just wanted to thank all the reviewers, I'm really thankful. :) This story turned out to be a little longer than I expected at the beginning. I think there will be one or two more chapters! Oh, and thanks for pointing out some minor mistakes I made in the previous chapters. I corrected most of it now. So, read and enjoy and don't forget to review! :)**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**4. chapter**

When he woke up the next morning, Draco couldn't believe he actually had a nice conversation with Hermione last night. It bothered him that he told her so much about him. Maybe now she'll think they're friends. He decided he better take care of it quickly. A few rude comments about her and she'll hate him again. He didn't want to feel bad about it, but he did. He'll have to do something big, maybe embarrass her in front of the others.

Hermione woke up with a smile on her face. First, because she didn't feel any cramps and because she remembered what happened last night. She never expected to like Draco, but because of the conversation last night she started seeing him in a different light. He's not that annoying, perverted and self-centred. She discovered he actually had feelings. He could be nice if he wanted to. As she got up and gathered all the things she needed, she couldn't help herself but think what will happen now. Will he still be under the influences of the previous night or will he be his old self again?

She made her way toward the bathroom, slightly surprised that Draco was nowhere in sight. She knew he was already up, he was always the first to get up. At the same moment that Hermione closed the bathroom door, Draco walked out of his bedroom. There wasn't a trace of cuteness on his face as he walked to the sofa and sat down. He knew he needed to be rough to her, make her hate him again. If his father found out he was being nice to Muggles he would kill him. Well, not actually kill him, but maybe something worse. His father's opinion meant a lot to Draco and the last thing he wanted was to disappoint him. He sighed in frustration, preparing himself for the confrontation with Hermione. That almost made him laugh. He never prepared himself when he wanted to insult someone, it just came out naturally. He didn't know what was different now.

When she was done, Hermione opened the bathroom door and made her way to the bedroom, not even looking around.

"You're finally up, Mudblood."she heard Draco's voice.

She turned and looked at him. He was sitting on the sofa, already dressed up. His black clothes just made his blond hair and pale face look sexier. She remembered when he first decided to try on the Goth look and she laughed at him. But now she had to confess he looked really good. She raised her eyebrows and tried to sound annoyed:"You know I don't like it when you call me that, Malfoy."

"Since when do I care what you like or do not like?"he barked.

She was a little taken aback by his attitude, but she quickly composed herself, not letting him see she was a little surprised:"Got up on the wrong foot, have you?"

Draco grinned at her and it gave her chills.

His voice was cruel as he spoke:"You'll soon learn where your place is, Granger."

She crossed her arms on her chest and looked him straight into his eyes:"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

He got up and walked toward her. Although she wasn't afraid of him, she had to fight the reflex to just take a few steps back. He moved closer to her and she saw hate in his eyes.

"Filthy little Mudbloods don't deserve to go to the same school as Pure-bloods, yet alone share a common room with a Pure-blood. I think I'll threw myself off the Astronomy tower if I'll need to put up with you for a whole year."he said to her, then added with an innocent smile on his face:"I hope you're feeling better today. See you." With that he turned and walked away. Hermione was frozen in shock. Her eyes burned, but she waited until Draco walked out of the room, then she let herself cry. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. _He's not worth it. He's not worth it._ She kept saying in her head. No matter how much she wanted to convince herself he didn't hurt her feelings, she couldn't stop the tears. She felt betrayed. In her opinion betrayal was the worst thing that can happen to you. Nothing hurts more than when a person you trust, betrays you. Draco was nice to her last night and she opened her heart to him, letting him see the weak side of her and now he just laughed in her face. What is wrong with him? Was it all just an act?

She brushed away the tears and took a deep breath. Who was she kidding? She knew better than to trust a Malfoy.

Slowly she also walked out of the common room and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

As she appeared there, she couldn't help herself but to look at the Slytherin table. Draco was there, surrounded with his friends. Pansy was on his right side and he was talking to her, smiling. It looked like he was having a good time and Hermione couldn't explain to herself why she felt a little jealous at that.

" 'Mione!"she heard Harry's voice. Removing her gaze from Slytherins, she quickly walked to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Ron and Harry.

"Hi, guys."she quetly said.

"Where were you yesterday? We were so worried and we even went to Malfoy for answers."Harry explained as Ron just ate.

Hermione looked at Harry in shame:"You went to Malfoy?"

She was mentally preparing herself. She was positive that Draco told them every little embarrassing detail about why she left Potions and probably also made something up.

Harry rolled his eyes:"But that git didn't want to say anything."

She wasn't expecting that. Now she was completely sure about one thing. Draco was really complicated. Maybe he ate something yesterday and it made him temporary nice and decent and now the effects were wearing off.

She threw a glace to the Slytherin table and her eyes met with Draco's for just a second, then he looked away.

" 'Mione? Are you alright?"Ron asked, noticing her confusion.

She nodded:"I'm fine, really. Yesterday I wasn't feeling so well, so I decided not go to classes."

"Was he bothering you?"Harry asked and looked at Draco.

Hermione shook her head:"No, he was nic… I mean, I was in my room so we didn't really see each other."

Ron leaned closer to her:"He didn't want to tell us what's wrong with you, but he advised us to ask Ginny about it. What did he mean by that?"

Hermione smiled, but she tried to hide it:"No idea."

"Hey, why is he constantly looking over here?"Harry suddenly asked, annoyance showing in his voice.

Hermione quickly looked at Draco and this time he didn't look away. Their eyes met and Hermione couldn't find the force to remove her gaze from him. Something was in his look. It seemed like he was concentrating.

" 'Mione, don't lose your time with him."Harry suggested after noticing her eye battle with Draco.

Hermione agreed:"You're right, Harry. He's not worth it."she said, still looking at Draco. Then she raised her eyebrows and simply turned away from him.

Draco was sitting at Slytherin table, surrounded with Slytherins. Pansy was talking something to him and he was just pretending to listen to her. He kept looking at the Gryffindor table, observing Potter, Weasel and Granger. He was preparing his most evil look for her, but when their eyes met, he couldn't do anything. He was really trying to send her a look full of hate, but failed. Still, he couldn't find the strength to look away. Finally, after a few seconds Hermione turned her back to him and Draco could relax again.

"Don't you agree, Draco?"Pansy asked.

He nodded, not really paying attention to her:"Yeah, absolutely."

Pansy noticed something was wrong, but she didn't want to push it. She then started talking to other Slytherins and Draco was left to his thoughts again.

*

Finally it came. The thing that Hermione feared the most and hoped never to face it again.

Potions with Snape.

She slowly walked into the classroom, hiding herself behind Harry and Ron. She could already feel her cheeks blush. She kept her head down and made her way to her desk. As she sat down, she felt someone take a seat next to her. Turning around, she just rolled her eyes when she saw him.

"What do you want now, Malfoy?"she asked, keeping her tone calm yet demanding.

"We're working on a Swelling potion again. We have to be in pairs. Snape explained everything yesterday. Oh, right, you left because you had cramps."he said in a loud voice, while gathering his books.

She nerviously looked around:"Keep your voice down!"

He turned to her and grinned:"What's the matter? Are you ashamed of your…little _problems_?"

She could punch him at that moment. Just seeing the grin on his face again was enough for her to almost lose control. _Maybe I should punch him. I can blame it on the hormones._ She thought and almost decided to do it, but then changed her mind as Snape entered the classroom. He almost gave her a heart attack as he closed the door behind him. Hermione kept her head down and just hoped to be unnoticed.

"Silence."Snape ordered and everyone stopped talking.

"Since most of you were incapable to brew a swelling potion yesterday, I'm giving you another chance today. You know what page in the book it is. Start. Now.."Snape ordered in his usual cold voice, not showing any kind of emotion.

Hermione was looking down in her book, pretending to read. Draco knew she was just trying to hide from Snape and the embarrassing memory of yesterday's event. He was angry at himself for feeling a bit sorry for her. He clenched his fists in hate at himself.

Then he raised his hand:"Professor? We're having a small problem here."he said.

Hermione quickly turned to him:"What are you doing, Malfoy? Don't make him come here!"

He just smirked at her, hoping that would make her hate him even more. Snape slowly walked to their desk, throwing a glance at Hermione, but then he quickly moved his eyes to Draco.

"What seems to be the problem, Mr. Malfoy?"he asked, looking directly at him.

"Well, I already made the potion yesterday and as you remember I got it right."Draco started.

Snape looked at him carefully, noticing he was up to something:"Your point being?"

"Granger here was absent yesterday. You probably remember that too, Professor."Draco said and paused after that sentence.

Hermione felt like she was experiencing the previous day. Her cheeks blushed and she was completely red with anger and embarrassment. She was still looking down, hoping Malfoy would just shut up.

"Yes, I do remember, Mr. Malfoy. I still don't understand what are you trying to say. Is Miss Granger not feeling well today?"Snape asked and Hermione felt him staring at her. In the corner of her eyes she saw Draco trying not to smile. He was clearly enjoying this. And she was not willing to give him the pleasure of embarrassing her. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at Snape. There was still mostly boredom on his face, but it seemed to her like he was a bit concerned. It took a lot of strength to make her voice sound strong:"I'm feeling fine, Professor. Malfoy just likes to make fun out of female problems and I think that's really childish and immature."

She could tell both Snape and Draco were surprised at her answer. Snape nodded:"Indeed. Five points from Slytherin."

Draco couldn't believe what was happening:"But, Professor.... What is the reason for that?"

"Let just say I don't like when students try to play me. Even if they're from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy. And only I am allowed to 'make fun' out of students in this classroom. Now, do try and brew the potion." With that Snape just turned away and walked to his desk.

Hermione couldn't help but smile thriumphly at Draco:"I wasn't expecting that. But I guess you deserved it."

He just sent her a cold look and started gathering the ingredients. Though he was angry at himself and at Snape, he was satisfied with what happened. He made her uncomfortable in front of Snape and now she's gonna hate him again. Problem solved.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I hope I didn't make you wait too long. Here's the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story, I just wanted to show the softer side of Draco and why he's acting the way he's acting. It was fun to write and I'm really thankful to all of you who reviewed! Enjoy and review, please. XXX **

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**5. chapter**

The rest of the day was normal. Draco said nothing to Hermione as they were making the Swelling potion. He didn't even look at her, which irritated her. She couldn't understand why was he acting the way he was. He completely ignored her the whole lesson. And as if that wasn't bad enough, Hermione could feel the pain in her stomach again. She even started thinking maybe it's all in her head. When she's happy, her cramps are gone and when she's in a bad mood, they always return. At least they weren't so bad that she would need to go to Hospital wing. It was her problem and she was determined to solve it by herself without medicine or magic. She wanted to prove herself she was strong enough. And the way she reacted at Potions just showed her how strong she could be. Both Snape and Draco were taken aback by her answer. Still, she was positive she would have nightmares about the day she confessed to Professor Snape that she's on her period.

The evening came quickly and Hermione was happy that days were passing so quickly. That meant that her period would end soon. She was in her bedroom, reading a book and hoping her cramps would pass soon. As the day was coming to an end, her cramps were just becoming more and more painful.

She sighed as she saw what time it is. It was the time to patrol the Great Hall. That was one of the duties she got as she became the Head Girl. Usually she wouldn't mind patrolling, she was always proud at herself as she walked down the Hall, knowing the teachers gave her this duty because they thought she was trustworthy, reliable and responsible.

She got up and then realized she couldn't patrol tonight. She actually thought she was going to vommit. Looking at her hands, she noticed they were shaking. There was no way she could walk for half an hour and search the whole school.

Hesitating, she slowly opened the door and walked into the common room. She wasn't surprised as she saw Draco there. He was just in his black boxers and a black T-shirt. At least it covered more than last time. He was reading a book, completely absorbed in. When he heard her, he just looked up at her, than back at his book, not saying anything. Hermione didn't know what to expect, she needed to ask him a favor, but she was afraid of his reaction. It seemed like _he_ was on _his_ period. _Why else would he be so angry at everything and everyone?_ She thought.

He wasn't even his normal self. Normal Draco was just annoying and cruel, but now he was angry all the time.

She decided she'll give it a try. Slowly walking to him, she stopped in front of him and looked down.

"Malfoy, I have to talk to you."she said, keeping her voice professional.

He let out an annoyed sigh as he removed his gaze from the book and looked up at her:"What now, Mudblood?"

She wanted to just rip his head off as he called her Mudblood, but she bit her lip and stopped herself in time.

"I have to ask you a favor."she carefully said.

He grinned at her:"Well, isn't that interesting? Tell me, what did you come to beg for?"

She snapped at him:"I didn't come here to beg! We just have to-to reach an agreement about patrols."

"What agreement? We _already_ agreed about that the first day. I patrol for a week, than you."

She nodded:"Yes, I know that. I also know it's my turn to patrol… It's just…. Can you cover for me this evening?"

He raised his eyebrows at her:"Excuse me? Now why would I want to do that, Granger?"

"Look, I'll patrol for the next two weeks, just cover for me tonight."

His answer was simple and without emotion:"No."he said and looked down at the book again.

"What? I _really_ need you to cover for me."she said in a firm voice, hoping maybe he would help her.

His head shot up:"Tell me one good reason."

She tried to find words. The way he looked at her made her feel so small and unimportant. _What was the point in keeping this away from him? He already knows about my problems._

"I don't feel so good. I-"she started, but he cut her off.

"Oh, you have cramps again. Does it look like I care, Granger?"he said without any emotion.

She was silent, not knowing what to say.

He smirked at her:"I thought so." With that he returned to his book, not paying attention to her anymore.

She just stood there frozen. Again, he hurt her feelings and she tried really hard to stay untouched by his words. Previous evening he was nice and concerned for her and now it seemed like he hated her. She really needed his help and he turned her down. She took a deep breath and her Gryffindor courage showed in her voice:"Fine, Malfoy. I'll patrol. You aren't good at anything you try to do, so…"she insulted him, hoping that would make her feel better. As she turned to leave, she suddenly felt someone roughly grab her arm. Quickly turning around, she met with Draco's angry eyes.

"You better watch your mouth, Granger."he warned her.

She tried to pull her arm away, but it was useless. His grip was too strong.

"Let go! You're hurting me, Malfoy."

She could see a slight trace of remorse in his eyes, but he quickly hid it. His face softened as he released her arm. She carefully took a step back, not wanting to be close to him.

"Touch me again and you will regret it."she informed him, wanting to sound cold and determined, but it just came out as a whisper. He was just staring into her eyes, making her uncomfortable. _Where did all his anger come from?_ She wondered, but then just stormed out of the room. Draco was left there, standing completely frozen. His face softened and he removed his emotionless mask. He wasn't sure if he's done the right thing by insulting her and grabbing her arm. He never wanted to become violent with her, but he needed to make her hate him. She needed to forget about the previous night, otherwise she would think he's her friend. He thought he made that clear at Potions, but now she came asking him for a favor. A part of him wanted to help her, he knew she wouldn't be lying about not feeling well, but with helping her he would just make her think they could be friends. And Draco couldn't allow that to happen. She was a Muggle, a _Mudblood_ and a Gryffindor. There was no way his friends or his family would approve that.

Hermione only hoped she wouldn't meet any of the students. It was alrady past curfew. She was furious and didn't want to take her anger out on some innocent classmate.

_What the hell is his problem?_

She couldn't think about something else, Malfoy and his attitude were always in her mind.

Anger was slowly making her cramps weak. After first few minutes she was glad that there was no one walking around the school. She still had a few halls to check and she decided to walk slowly, not wanting to see Malfoy in the common room when she returns.

With each minute that passed, Draco was becoming more and more worried. Harmione was gone for almost an hour now, it never took him so long to check the whole school. It's not like he ever puts a lot of effort into it, he almost runs through the hallways, not really looking. It seems pointless to him to patrol. If a student wanted to make out with someone he probably wouldn't be in the hallway.

Suddenly he decided to look for her. By the time he reached the door, they opened and he met with the eyes of very angry Hermione.

"Move, Malfoy."she barked at him and pushed him out of the way. She walked to the sofa and sat down, slightly dissapointed that he was still awake. She was really not up for another round of fight with him. Draco relaxed as he saw she's alright. Well, at least alive.

A hundred scenarios played through his mind, when he didn't know where is she. _Maybe she slipped and hit her head, maybe someone kidnapped her, maybe…_

He shook his head and almost laughed at himself.

"Why are you still up?"she suddenly asked, looking up at him.

He could clearly see she was still angry with him and couldn't explain to himself why that bothered him.

"I was just wondering what was taking you so long, Granger."he answered, making his voice hard again.

She rolled her eyes:"Some of us actually do our jobs correctly."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, when you patrol it takes you five minutes. What does that tell you?"

"That I don't lose my time with things that aren't important."he simply said.

Hermione felt another stab of pain in her stomach and now it traveled down her legs. Suddenly she felt cold. Her back hurt also, but she tried not to show that to Draco. He would probably just make fun of her again or maybe he wouldn't even believe her. She pulled her legs up and hugged them with her arms.

Draco noticed that. It was not a position she normally used to sit on the sofa.

"Are you alright?"he asked, surprised at how gentle his voice sounded.

"Why should I answer? It's not like you care."Hermione told him, remembering their conversation earlier that night.

He walked to the sofa and sat down, as far away from her as possible.

"Just answer my question."he wanted to know what was wrong with her_._

She was quiet for a moment, then turned to look at him:"I'm cold."

He narrowed his eyes in confusion. _That's all?_

"You're…_cold_?"he repeated.

She just nodded. He looked at her, then got up and walked up to his room. Hermione let out an annoyed sigh:"You could at least say 'Good night'."

She pulled her legs closer to her, hoping that would help her cramps. Now that she was alone, she closed her eyes and whimpered in pain, not pretending anymore. _Why am I suddenly cold? And my back is killing me!_

Suddenly she felt something soft around her. Quickly opening her eyes, she realized she had blanket around her.

"I could say 'Good night', but I'm not going to sleep just yet."she heard Draco's from behind her. He then walked around and sat next to her again. His expression was difficult to read.

"Thanks?"she said, but it sounded like a question.

Draco just nodded, his eyes on the floor, like he was looking at something interesting.

Hermione then remembered something:"Where were you going? When I came back here?"

He answered without meeting her eyes:"I just wanted to…go look for you."then quickly added:"I didn't want to be responsible if something happened to you, that's all."

Hermione's eyes traveled down his body, then she pointed at him:"You were gonna go look for me, wearing… _that_?"

He looked at himself and realized he was just wearing boxers and an T-shirt. He couldn't help but smile:"I don't think I would _scar them for life_, like you said it. In fact, I think I would make a lot of girls' dream come true if they saw me in my boxers."

His voice was arrogant, but she wasn't angered by it. She knew he was telling the truth. Hermione knew a lot of girls who were completely in love with him and she knew that almost every girl in school was at least attracted to him. Malfoy had something that attracted girls. Maybe his blond hair, his pale face, his deep eyes, his concentrated look, his 'bad boy' attitude, maybe even his grin. There was something sexy about him.

"Granger? Are you even listening?"Draco asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

"I-I just lost myself…."she didn't know what to say.

"I just asked you something. Why are you cold? I'm here in my boxers and I'm completely worm."

She knew he would ask her that. _What am I supposed to say? Is he trying to play me again? Why is he acting worried and like he really cares? _

"Are you pretending again, Malfoy?"she asked him, looking directly into his eyes.

"Again? When was I pretending?" Confusion showed on his face, but Hermione knew he could just be lying again.

"Yesterday. When you seemed so nice and then you ruined everything this morning. I don't understand you."she confessed, surprised at how easily she could talk to him.

"I have my reasons, Granger. You don't want to know them. But I wasn't pretending yesterday and I'm not pretending now. I really want to know what's wrong with you again."he explained, his voice was now serious.

_Or he's talking the truth or he's a very good actor._ Hermione thought.

She was quiet for a moment, then just looked up at him:"You are a very complicated person."

"I've been told that."he replied.

She decided to tell him everything. Even if he's pretending to get information that he could use against her later.

"My period."she said to him quietly.

She was surprised when she heard his laugh.

"Do you realize that all we ever talk about is your period? What is so special about me? Do I put out some kind of Come-Talk-To-Me-About-Your-Period vibe? I mean, you'd tell me, right?"

She smiled at him. _Maybe his sense of humor. Maybe that's so hot about him…_

"Sorry, you were saying?"he added, trying to sound serious again.

"I was saying that it's gotten worse this evening. When I realized I have to patrol, I came asking you for a favor and…."she trailed off.

Shame showed on his face:"And I didn't want to help you."

Hermione was quiet, not knowing what to say.

Draco continued:"You were feeling really sick and I didn't want to help you. I even grabbed your arm!"he said, remembering his actions.

"Malfoy…"

"I really am a selfish bastard."he said to himself.

"Well, you sometimes act like that."

His eyes met with hers and he nodded.:"Granger, listen. You know what being nice to you would do to my reputation?"

That angered her:"Of course, how could I forget? You, a Pureblood, cannot be seen with me, a Mudblood, right?"

He rolled his eyes:"It's not just that. You don't know my family…"he stopped when she raised her eyebrows.

"Well, you do know my father. And he expects me to live up to his _impossibly_ high standards. I have to act the way I act."he tried to explain, not caring if maybe he said too much to her.

"Are you saying you don't want to act the way you act? You don't want to be annoying, cruel, selfish…"

"I'm not saying I'm a saint! I do love picking on the others, mocking them, insulting them. But in a funny way. And my father expects me to be like him. To actually hate everyone who's different."

Hermione didn't want to feel pity for him, but she couldn't help herself:"I understand."

"That's way I was cruel to you today. Do you know what my friends from Slytherin would do if they found out I was hanging out with you? You're a Gryffindor!"

"Do you think I'm proud that I'm having a conversation about my period with a Sytherin?"

He smirked at her:"I don't know. Every girl in this school would be more than willing to be in your position."

"Merlin, get over yourself already!"

He sighed and became serious again:"Now that you know the secret about my behaviour, will you use it against me?"

She considered that option:"I should. You embarrassed me in front of Snape."

"I tried, but I embarrassed myself at the end. He took points from my house!"

"That's true. Snape just became my favourite teacher. Well, I have an idea."

He was silent, waiting for her to continue, so she did:"We can act like we hate each other in front of the others, but when we're here you are not allowed to call me names or make fun of me."

He thought about it for a second, then asked:"So basically, nothing's changed between us?"

"Something _has_ changed. I learned you can be nice."

"And I learned you can be a real pain during your period. "

"What? Others wouldn't agree with you. Ron and Harry don't notice any change in me."

He grinned:"Yeah, that's because they don't have to put up with you every day and night."

Hermione just rolled her eyes, then stood up. She returned him his blanket:"I feel better now."

He gave her a seductive smile:"People have a tendency to get hot by just looking at me."

"Good night, Malfoy."she turned and started walking to her bedroom, suddenly feeling very sleepy.

Draco did the same. When he was laying in his bed, he couldn't help but think about his conversation with her. He was satisfied with how it ended. He could still be mean to her and her friends. He just had to remember to play nice around her when she's on her period. _For almost a week, once a month. That couldn't be so hard, right? _

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Again, thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Please, tell me what you think! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Draco Malfoy was having probably the best dream of his life. He dreamt that Harry Potter suddenly became very hairy. He resembled a monkey. There was disgusting hair on his face, his arms, his chest. The hair was sticking through his shirt and everyone could see it. The whole school was making fun of him, calling him hairy Harry Potter, a nickname Draco himself had invented. The girls were sending disgusting faces at the boy-who-lived and then came up to Draco.

"Oh, Draco," one of the girls said, touching his arm, "I love your hair, the way it shines in the morning sunshine."

Draco simply grinned at that.

Then there was another girl, pulling at his other arm, "I love your dark clothes. There is something mysterious about guys in dark clothes. I simply cannot resist you."

"Well, who can?" Draco smirked, enjoying the attention.

The third girl came up to him, looking deep into his eyes and licking her lips seductively.

"Draco," she said slowly, "You spoiled little ferret."

The smirk vanished from his face as he leaned closer to the girl, "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"You disgusting and pathetic excuse for a Wizard!"

Suddenly he awoke from the dream and groaned, blinking a few times to get used to the sunlight in his room.

"_Malfoy_!" he heard an angry yell coming from the common room.

He looked at the clock and his eyes widened in shock as he realized it was 5 a.m. in the morning! What the bleeding hell was Granger doing this early in the morning? And yelling at him, no less?

He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep again, ignoring her.

"Malfoy, get your ass down here!"

Perhaps she would stop calling for him if he simply did not reply. All he had to do was ignore her and she would go away.

"MALFOY!"

_No such luck._

With a long yawn he rolled out of the warm bed and made his way to the door, almost bumping into a chair on the way.

When he finally stepped into their common room, he noticed Hermione pacing furiously, gathering his clothes. When she finally noticed him, she stopped, an angry glare on her face. She looked ready to send and Unforgivable with her eyes.

"Malfoy," she started, forcing herself to sound calm, "This is _our_ common room. Not _your_ private bedroom."

"Your point being?" he asked lazily, barely looking at her through his half closed eyes.

"MY POINT BEING?" she screamed, walking over to him and throwing his clothes at him, "My point is that you can't leave your clothes just lying around!"

Draco caught most of the clothes being thrown at him.

"Here!" Hermione threw his socks at him, "And have this as well!" with those words she threw one of his black shirt at him.

Draco could not help but notice how cute she looked in her short blue pyjama pants, yelling and throwing things. Her hair was a mess, but that was nothing new. There was a angry blush on her face and Draco could not help but laugh. Out loud. Which proved to be a mistake. A big mistake.

"Are you laughing at me?" she asked in a dangerously calm voice. Her eyes were a proof that she was anything but calm.

"Granger, would you calm down?" he asked, throwing all his clothes he had in his arms to the floor.

"Malfoy, were you _laughing_ at me?" she repeated the question, crossing her arms across her chest.

Draco knew that attack was the best defense. So he attacked.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing up this early in the morning yelling and throwing my stuff around?" he demanded, his face serious.

Hermione backed down a bit, but she was still angry. He could see it.

"You woke me up from a really good dream! One I highly doubt of having again anytime soon!"

"It's your own fault! Why don't you clean after yourself?"

He grimaced as if she had just suggested eating a toffee made out of ear wax:"Why would I do that?" he asked.

"Ughh!" Hermione let out a sound of annoyance, "You are unbelievable!"

"I have often heard that," he smirked at her, proud of himself.

Hermione ignored his last comment,"Remove all your clothes from our common room."

With those words she passed him, walking to her bedroom. But Draco was faster, grabbing her arm, facing her.

"You don't possibly believe I will let you off the hook that easily after you woke me up in the middle of the night?"

"Middle of the night?" she shook her head tiredly," Please, I would just like to go to sleep."

"Sleep! Yes! That was what I was doing, sleeping peacefully, then hearing your high-pitched voice!"

"I'm sorry!"

Draco looked at her suspiciously and then a realization came to him.

"You have a visit, don't you?" he smirked at her.

Confusion formed on Hermione's face, "What visit? What are you talking about?"

"A lovely visit from aunt Flow," Draco replied, raising an eyebrow.

A blush appeared on Hermione's face, only confirming Draco's suspicion.

"Shut it, Malfoy," she snapped, "It's none of your business!"

"It is my business if I am living with you and have to put up with you until you go back to normal."

"I don't want to talk about it," she quickly walked to her bedroom and slammed the doors shut,"And I _am_ normal!" she yelled from her bedroom.

Draco took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.

_Here we go again_, he thought, annoyed.

Remembering that he still had a couple of hours before his first lesson, he decided to go back to bed.

ooo

It was Friday and Draco couldn't wait to be done with classes but the day seemed to be dragging on unbeliveably slowly.

It was 10 o'clock and he and his mates were slowly walking down to the dungeons. They had double Potions with Gryffindors. That was the best part of the day. When he could watch and mock all the poor Gryffindors while they were mocked and yelled at by Draco's head of the house, Severus Snape.

"…and then she turned completely red and ran out of the classroom!" Pansy laughed, explaining one of her recent incidents. Draco laughed as well, he could not help himself, he was a selfish bastard.

The classroom was slowly filling with students. Draco took his usual place and placed a book on the desk. He could see that Pansy took a place beside him and was talking about something, but he could not bring himself to listen to her. He could see Granger enter the classroom with Ron and Harry at each side of her. He smirked as he remembered the dream, then the smirk turned into an angry grimace as he remembered how he was awaken from the dream.

Who did she think she was, that Granger girl? He was sick of having to put up with her during her time of the month. Even though he promised himself he would try to be patient that one night a couple of months ago when they reached an agreement, he was really having trouble putting up with her crazy behaviour.

She was crazy! Getting up early and waking him up as well, yelling at him, throwing things at him. And always when she was having her special days, she would call in sick and it was left to him to patrol every evening for almost a week!

She was a pain in the ass. She was unbeliveably annoying. She was – pale and holding her stomach.

Draco narrowed his eyes as he took a closer look at her. He knew exactly what was wrong with her and it seemed he was the only one who noticed.

Then he pulled himself out of his thoughts, wondering why was he even thinking about her in the first place? It was her problem, not his.

Snape entered the classroom and everyone immediately stopped talking.

"Today you shall _attempt_ to brew a Weight-loss potion we discussed last time. The instructions are on the page 247. Put yourselves into pairs."

Everyone started moving, walking over to the person they wanted to work with. Pansy put her hand on Draco's arm and he knew exactly what that meant. She was not that good in the art of potions making and Draco was the perfect partner for her. It would be up to him to do all the work. Again.

"Mr. Longbottom, you will be working with Miss Granger as I wish for the students and myself to come out unharmed at the end of the lesson," Snape said coldly, making Neville blush.

Draco smirked and went to collect the ingredients he needed for the potion.

Twenty minutes into the lesson, it was the time to dissect a frog, the most important ingredient. Pansy shook her head furiously, making a disgusted grimace.

"I can't do it! _You_ do it!" she said, dropping the knife to the table and looking away.

Draco sighed and took the knife in his hand. He did not want to do it either, but he would never admit it to anyone. His hand was shaking slightly as he reached down to the frog, but before he could make a first cut he was interrupted by a loud sob coming from the front of the classroom.

He looked towards the sound and noticed it was coming from Granger. She was holding a knife and sobbing at the same time. He could not believe his eyes. Hermione Granger never cried in front of the entire classroom, except that one time when Snape called her a know-it-all and insulted her. He did not hear Snape say anything to her now, so why was she crying?

Draco could see Longbottom saying something to her quietly, but she simply shook her head, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. A few students were looking at her, Slytherins were smirking and Gryffindors were worried.

Snape noticed as well, standing up from his desk and making his way over to her and Neville.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked in a annoyed voice.

"S-Sorry, Sir," Hermione forced out.

Snape looked at Neville, demanding anexplanation with his eyes.

"I-I-I don't know w-what happened, s-sir," the poor boy managed to say, turning completely red.

"This kind of behaviour inunacceptable, Miss Granger," Snape said coldly, "Leave my classroom and return only when you are able to do what is expected of you."

Draco could see her nod quickly, then gather her things and leave. What was that all about?

ooo

Draco did not see her again after that incident. He suspected she was hiding in her room and could not wait to go see her and tease her.

Finally the classes were over and Draco wasted no time. When he reached their common room, he started shouting.

"Oh, Granger? Do you want my handkerchief? I have-" he stopped when he noticed she was curled up on the sofa, sending him an angry look.

He smirked and made his way over to her, taking his place next to her and putting his feet on the table.

They simply glared at each other for a few long moments, until Draco finally broke the silence.

"Well?"

"Well what?" she asked.

"Aren't you going to explain what happened?"

Hermione rolled her eyes:"Why would I do that?"

Draco nodded,"I understand. I mean, I understand why you felt the need to cry. That little frog almost brought tears to my eyes as well. If you only imagine what his little babies are going through now, having lost their frog dad-"

"Stop it, Malfoy!" she snapped, "I'm not in the mood for your jokes!"

Draco laughed out loud, then noticed her serious look.

"Your hormones are raging," he said to her after a few moments, "You need to pull yourself together."

"Well, I am sorry you don't know what I have to go through every single month!" she raised her voice in anger, "I wish you could be a girl, if only for a few days."

Draco held up his hands and shook his head:"No no no, thank you. I have enough problems as it is."

"Such as?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I-," he started, "I have to decide what to wear every day. It's not an easy job, putting things together, matching colours-"

"You wear only black," Hermione cut him off.

"My hair," Draco continued, "You know how much work it has to be put into it to look so good and attractive?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh, shut up."

After a minute, she looked up at him as if she wanted to say something, them changed her mind.

"What?" Draco asked.

She simply shook her head.

"What?" he repeated, "Don't keep a Malfoy waiting."

"It's just-" she started, then stood up, "Do you think I'm fat?"

Draco simply glared at her, not sure if he heard her right.

"Do you think I should lose weight?" she asked with fear in her eyes.

Draco looked up and down her body and then nodded:"Well, I did not want to be the first to say it, but you have gained a bit of weight."

He barely held in laughter at her face full of horror. He left her suffer for a few moments, but then simply smirked:"I was kidding, Granger. You look…"

Then he caught himself. Was he really giving her a compliment?

"You are…you know…_as usual_," he finally said.

"_As usual_?" she demanded, anger returning to her eyes, "You ferret!"

With those words she stormed past him and into her bedroom, slamming the doors.

"It's your turn to patrol, Granger!" Draco yelled, annoyed by her behaviour.

"_I'm not feeling well! You patrol_!" he heard her yell back.

He sighed. _Unbelievable_.

**A/N: I know the story was finished, but I could not resist writing another chapter just for fun. :) I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
